


you're holy to me

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny While Crying, M/M, Mentioned at least - Freeform, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Soulmates, Surgery, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: cobra visits jesse one late night out at the funk jungle. jesse has more than one surprise for cobra and cobra thinks he might have been lucky enough to find a third soulmate in his unpredictably boyfriend. jesse just might have found something worth holding onto in cobra, too.





	you're holy to me

Cobra can hear the music from blocks away and wonders how much money Ice has to pay city officials to let him blast his music as loud as he does. The air vibrates with the heavy bass beat; Cobra can feel it vibrating through his shoes the moment he dismounts his bike, pulling it around to the side of the building where Jesse told him to leave it. There are other bikes stored here, those belonging to the Mighty Warriors when they decide to leave their cars behind. The sheer amount of money this club makes must be astronomical, though Cobra has a lurking suspicion or two that Jesse meant something  _ special _ when he called Bernie a hacker.

The interior of the club is packed wall-to-wall with people either on the dance floor or at the bar drinking; Cobra sees Sarah’s fur coat from here even though he can barely see Sarah, the familiar white and gray fur startling against the darkness of the club. His eyes might be playing tricks on him, but he thinks he sees men littering the floor around her barstool.

Before he can look around much more, a hand closes in a vice grip on his upper arm, a familiar voice catching his attention. “Looks like you found your way to our humble abode just fine.”

“Ice.” Cobra speaks the name before he turns his head, unsurprised to find the leader of the Mighty Warriors standing close to him, almost too close for comfort. “I came here to meet Jesse. I assume he told you I was on the way.”

Ice smiles, head tilting to the side, the lights playing across a face that should be too pretty to belong to one of the most dangerous groups in the country. “Yeah, Jess told me you were coming to see him. Gotta say I didn’t expect you to show up after all. Pretty boy like you dragging yourself all the way out here in the middle of the night? Ain’t that something?”

“I’m not the only pretty face in the building.” The compliment comes out dryer than he intends but S.W.O.R.D. has had more than enough conflicts with Ice’s Mighty Warriors.

Ice drags out an  _ aww, _ thumping Cobra on the back so hard it hurts. “You don’t gotta say nice things to me, Snake, I don’t care one way or another what you and Jesse get up to. Long as you make him happy and don’t jump him when he’s got his back turned, we good. Also, your boys ain’t welcome here because I’m not looking to start a gang war in my turf.”

“I didn’t think they were welcome. No worries. They were told to stay home.” Not that Sannoh Rengokai had taken that one easily, the idea of Cobra walking into enemy territory. “I’m not trying to start a fight, Ice, I can promise you that.”

Ice’s eyes flash behind the lenses of his sunglasses and then he smiles, all bright white teeth that shine all the brighter against his smooth brown skin. “Good man. I’ll take you back.”

Though the club overflows with people, they part around Ice, an effect that must be startling from the VIP section and the people watching from the balcony. Cobra tries not to pay them too much attention, though he is sure the Mighty Warriors must be up there watching, keeping an eye on Cobra and their beloved leader so they can fall in should they need to. It would be unnecessary; Cobra has seen Ice fight and is far from certain he can take him in a fight, much less one in a building Ice knows better than Cobra ever will.

“You like?” Ice asks him, waving an arm to the club as he leads Cobra toward the stairs that lead up to the VIP section. “It’s my baby, my pride and joy.”

Cobra casts a final glance around the club, foot poised on the bottom step. “It’s very you.”

“Good answer.” Ice climbs the stairs ahead of him, and Cobra falls in line.

He was right; the rest of the Mighty Warriors are seated in a small lounge area, spread between chairs and couches, all of them drinking and chatting amongst themselves. Ice waves a hand at them and seems like he has no desire to engage them, and Cobra is all too happy to follow him past the group until a familiar tall, broad-shouldered man with a dark fur coat wrapped loosely around his shoulders stands. His height alone is intimidating, but Cobra’s stomach sours at the sight of him, the memory of the man Noboru described cornering him in the warehouse and beating him down worse than Nikaido ever could have.

“Pho,” Ice says softly, “what’s up, man? Got something you wanna say?”

Pho’s dark eyes are focused on Cobra. “You hurt him, you’re not gonna get out of this building alive. I hope you keep that in mind, Sannoh Rengokai leader.”

Ice whistles, then slaps Cobra on the shoulder. “You heard the man. Let’s go, snake.”

“Who was that?” Cobra asks after Ice has led him around to a door that, when shut, cuts the music down to something like seventy-five percent of its original volume.

“Pho is Jesse’s man. Right hand man,  _ man, _ you know what I’m saying. Loves him more than anything in the world.” Ice raises an eyebrow at him, coming to a stop, and Cobra skids to one just behind him, not sure what to say. “If you did hurt Jesse, it’d be a race between me and him to say who got your head first. Just being straight with you. Cards on the table.”

Cobra combs his fingers through his hair, nodding along with Ice’s words. “Then cards on the table, Ice. I don’t intend on hurting Jesse. What goes on between us on the battlefield has nothing to do with this and never will. Sannoh Rengokai wasn’t happy to hear that, but it’s true. You were just doing a job, right? Nothing personal no matter how we want to look at it.”

“What a prince. No wonder Jesse likes you.” Ice tilts his head. “This way, lover boy.”

There are doorways further down the hallway, some open but most closed. Ice stops in front of one of the closed doors, rapping his knuckles against it before leaning against the frame to wait. Cobra stands on the other side of the door, feeling under a significant amount of pressure with Ice’s eyes resting on him, his expression kept carefully blank even though Cobra is used to seeing Ice’s goading, mocking smiles and wild expressions. Then the door swings open, thoroughly distracting him from anything to do with Ice.

Jesse stands in the doorway in what appears to be nothing but his leopard fur coat, just barely long enough to come all the down to the tops of his thighs. An unfamiliar black sash holds the thing together but it gapes at the top all the way down to his sternum and Cobra swallows hard at the sight, fingers curling into a fist as his hand twitches with the desire to touch.

“Hey, Jesse,” Ice greets like this is an everyday occurrence, leaning in to kiss Jesse on the cheek. “Have a good night, bro. We’re up front if you need us.”

“I know, I know.” Jesse returns the cheek kiss before finally looking up at Cobra, his dark eyes dancing with mirth. “About time. You shouldn’t keep me waiting, you know. There’s plenty of men in this club I could spend the night with.”

“I got lost for a few minutes,” Cobra says softly.

Jesse scoffs at him. “I’m  _ teasing _ you,” he says, quick fingers coming to curl in the collar of Cobra’s jacket, drawing him closer to the doorway. “Ice, I’m not trying to run you off but I’ve been waiting long enough for this and I’m sure the others are waiting for you to say things are fine.”

Ice snorts. “Ain’t a joke. All right, I’ll leave you two alone.”

Jesse pulls Cobra across the threshold of the room, shutting the door behind him; the bedroom is dimly lit, a scatter of candles around the room and a lamp in the far corner casting more shadows in the room than they provide light. But Cobra cares less for the details; he twists around to look at Jesse instead, at the length of his bare legs beneath the coat, the expanse of bare chest above the top of it, the open V so inviting, the smirk on Jesse’s face as he preens beneath the attention. He thought this out, and Cobra is sweating for it.

“I want to touch you,” he says, taking a few steps forward.

“I want you to.” Jesse catches Cobra’s wrists when he tries, though, bringing them instead to the sash tied around his waist. “Don’t be rude. I wrapped myself up like a present for you, so the least you can do is show your appreciation by unwrapping me.”

Cobra’s lips twitch upward in a smile; he tugs at the black satin, pulling the loose bow out and letting the sash fall to the floor, the fur opening across Jesse’s body as it falls back into its normal shape on his slender frame. There are new scars on his chest, ones he promised he’d show Cobra when he came back from— Wherever he’d gone to have the work done, vague on the details but Cobra respected that and never pressed for information he could tell was not any of his business. Up until now, he’s never been able to see Jesse’s bare chest; Jesse kept it covered with a shirt, told Cobra to keep his hands to himself.

Unused to touching Jesse above the waist, Cobra is slow as he slips his hands underneath the jacket, pushing it back off of Jesse’s shoulders, watching the fur slide down his arms and pool around his ankles on the floor. The candlelight is a nice touch; it throws into sharp relief all the hard lines of Jesse’s body, muscle and bone and strength and power. Cobra’s mouth is dry.

“Like what you see?” Jesse waves a hand down the front of his body, arching his back as if Cobra would not notice the distinct and permanent change in the shape of his body. “S’why I didn’t want you around for a few weeks. Wanted to be all healed up.”

Cobra nods, his hands twitching. “I can really touch you now? I can touch you like this?”

“Yeah. Wasn’t a big fan of having—  _ Those _ touched, but they’re gone now.” Jesse runs his own hand down his chest, looking so impossibly pleased, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. Cobra has never seen him look so happy. “So you can touch as much as you want.”

“You’re… Fucking  _ cute, _ ” Cobra says, and Jesse stops moving, frowns at him, brows furrowing. “Like, seeing you so happy… I don’t know. I’m not used to seeing you so happy.”

Jesse’s lips part slightly; he blinks big brown eyes at Cobra like a deer caught in headlights, and the dusky light of the room makes it difficult to be sure but Cobra thinks he sees a slight flush crawl up Jesse’s neck, suffusing his cheeks with pink. “Don’t say shit like that.”

“Sorry.” Cobra isn’t. He takes a step forward, anchors a hand at Jesse’s waist and curls the other around the side of his neck, feeling Jesse’s pulse beat rapidly against the palm of his hand. “I’m happy you’re happy, is all I mean. It’s a nice change.”

“Idiot. Stop saying cheesy stuff and  _ touch _ me.” Jesse scowls at him, his version of a pout.

Cobra relents; his hand slides down Jesse’s warm skin, fingers tracing the line of his collarbone until Jesse huffs at him. Only then does he press his hand to Jesse’s chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his spread fingers, the flatness of Jesse’s chest ensuring that he can splay his hand out as wide as he wants. His pinky brushes over one of the scars, fresher than the others that decorate Jesse’s sun-kissed skin. Jesse shivers but doesn’t swat his hand away, his eyes falling closed, lower lip caught between his teeth. In his own way, he’s enjoying this; Cobra can tell and he’s glad to be able to provide this, something that Jesse wants so badly.

“Isn’t it great?” Jesse asks him without opening his eyes. “I look like a real man now.”

“You’ve always looked like a real man to me. I’m just glad you’re more comfortable now.” Cobra smiles softly when Jesse’s eyes snap open, meeting his, expression wary and uncertain.

He leans in to kiss Jesse, and like most things between them, this too is a battle; Jesse is harsh, teeth and tongue, threatening to bite down hard enough to draw blood at any moment. Cobra likes softer kisses but bears this for Jesse, fights him because he knows Jesse likes it and because he likes the little noises Jesse makes for him, determined sounds as he fists a hand in Cobra’s hand, tongue shoving its way into his mouth. It’s better than Jesse biting his own lip, leaving deep indents in the tender pink skin.

“Ryu said they chained you up.” Jesse pushes Cobra’s jacket off of his shoulders, followed by the flannel underneath and pushes up the bottom of his shirt, callused fingers warm on Cobra’s skin. “He wasn’t there. They didn’t  _ invite _ him, but he heard about it when they came home.”

The memory is not a pleasant one; Cobra can still feel the bite of the chains if he really thinks about it. “They did. I’m glad he wasn’t. He probably would have stabbed me if he was there.”

“He wouldn’t have.” Jesse’s voice is hard, eyes dark and certain as he pulls Cobra’s t-shirt up and over his head, hands making short work of his belt and quickly unfastening his jeans. “He knows you belong to me. He knows better than to put his hands on you now.”

Jesse pushes him back toward the bed and Cobra has only seconds to sit on the edge of it before Jesse kneels in front of him, yanking his boxers down enough to free his cock, already half-hard from seeing Jesse prancing around in nothing but his jacket, somehow sexier than just bare naked skin. A few strokes of Jesse’s capable hands have Cobra fully hard and then Jesse’s mouth replaces his fingers, slick and hot, curling around the head of Cobra’s cock. The juxtaposition is so sudden it’s almost jarring; only Jesse can make it work.

“Fuck, Jess.” Cobra squeezes his eyes shut, fisting his hands in the bedspread, unwilling to pull Jesse’s hair. He knows what Jesse likes; it isn’t his style.

When he looks down, Jesse’s smirking around his dick and it’s so unabashedly  _ him _ that Cobra’s face burns at the sight. Then Jesse swallows around him and his head tips back, mouth opening around a low moan, hips twitching up toward Jesse’s mouth.

Though Cobra has more than a fair amount of experience himself, he has nothing on Jesse; the smooth bobs of his head, the wet slide of his lips on Cobra’s cock, the wicked curl and flick of his tongue, the way he swallows and hums, giving himself over to the act. It’s nothing like anything Cobra has experienced before and he feels bad thinking that, because Yamato and Noboru are by no means  _ bad _ at sex, but Jesse is on a different level.

Jesse slides off of his cock with a wet pop the moment the pleasurable tightness in Cobra’s stomach begins, signalling he’s closer and closer to orgasm by the second. The blowjob has left Jesse’s lips swollen and red, slick with spit. “Good for you, pretty boy?”

That nickname again. “You’re… Incredible. With your mouth.”

“You better thank God for that.” Jesse wraps a fist around Cobra’s cock, licks the pre-come dripping from the head of his cock.

Cobra runs his fingers through Jesse’s hair, brushing it back out of his eyes so he can watch him, the way his cheeks hollow, the way his mouth moves. If he tilts his head just right he can see Jesse’s throat twitching as he swallows Cobra down, and Cobra might not be one to brag but he knows he’s big enough, impressively so, that it’s a feat Jesse can swallow him down to the base without choking himself in the process.

Another testament to Jesse’s prowess in the bedroom.

But even as a warm haze of pleasure weighs down Cobra’s mind and makes it hard to focus, he doesn’t miss when one of Jesse’s hands slips down the length of his own body, tucking itself between his legs, curling up until Jesse makes a soft noise around Cobra’s cock. That’s somehow better than the sight of Jesse blowing him; the thought that he’s getting off on it, touching himself to the way Cobra’s cock feels in his mouth.

The thought makes Cobra’s stomach tighten hard enough that he gasps, his thighs trembling. “J-Jesse, stop.”

Jesse lets Cobra go again, panting softly, hand still caught between his thighs. “What is it?”

“You’re—” Cobra makes a small, strangled noise in his throat. “You’re, uh—”

“Rubbing one out? Yeah. I was into it.” Jesse tips his head back, lets out a little moan as his hand does  _ something _ Cobra can’t quite see from this angle.

That decides him. Cobra moves fast, catches Jesse by the upper arms and drags him up onto the bed, twisting himself around in the process and almost tripping when his jeans slide down his legs to his ankles and make any movement hard. Swearing, he kicks them off and then joins Jesse on the bed, and now he can see, because Jesse hasn’t stopped. Fingers working between his own thighs, between the slick folds of his labia, head pillowed by his other arm. The sight is intoxicating and Cobra’s cock twitches at the sight.

“Let me,” he says, voice low and ragged, hands almost  _ shaking _ with how bad he wants to touch.

Jesse stills, looking uncertain. “Not sure I want you to do that.”

Every time Cobra has tried to reciprocate in the past, Jesse refuses to let him; he lets Cobra fuck him just fine, heels pressing into the small of his back until Cobra has bruises the next morning, matching the smaller fingerprint-shaped bruises on his shoulder blades. But when it comes to something like this, touching him with fingers or mouth, Jesse tends to back down. Cobra wishes he understood, or that he could do something to show Jesse that his intentions are pure because it seems so unfair to know the worship of Jesse’s mouth without being able to do anything to return that pleasure to him.

“I won’t push if you say no.” Cobra’s voice quivers, fingers curling in the sheets. “It’s up to you, Jesse. I won’t look at you any differently if you let me. You’re still— You’re a man in my eyes, you always have been.  _ My _ man. That’s not going to change.”

Jesse’s breath hitches; he slips his hand from between his legs. “Say that again.”

“S-say what again?” Cobra’s brain threatens to short circuit. “It’s not going to ch—”

“Before that.” Jesse’s tone is short, sudden.

Cobra swallows hard. “You’re a man in my eyes. You’re  _ my _ man.”

“God, that’s so… Fuck.” Jesse leans up so suddenly that Cobra can’t prepare for him, a reminder of just how insane Jesse’s reflexes are, and then his head is pulled down between Jesse’s thighs; they clamp down on either side of his head, keeping him in place. “Get to work. Make sure I don’t have any regrets by the end of the night.”

Cobra doesn’t need to be asked twice. Truth be told, he doesn’t need to be asked at all.

His brain slips into pure white static when he realizes how wet Jesse is for him, how he must have enjoyed the blowjob more than Cobra did, and if that isn’t the hottest revelation, Cobra has no idea what is. He licks the wetness away from Jesse’s folds and then presses his tongue between them, hands on Jesse’s hips to pull him closer. He feels like he’s kneeling before an altar and offering praise with his mouth in the only way he knows how, his eyes falling closed, mouth working reverently between Jesse’s legs. Even as far gone as he is, he doesn’t miss the hands that come to curl in his hair, yanking hard enough to make his eyes water.

It doesn’t stop him or slow him down. If anything, it goads him on. He runs his tongue over Jesse’s clit, catches it between his lips and sucks until Jesse’s grip on his hair tightens painfully once more. Then he licks down and into the source of all that wetness, fucking Jesse with his tongue, feeling the muscles in his vagina flex and tighten around his tongue. Distantly, he can hear Jesse moaning long and loud and unashamed and he feels pride sing through his veins.

When he feels Jesse spasm against his mouth, he presses in deeper, tongue dragging up out of his hole and over his clit, a back and forth that brings Jesse with a loud cry, bucking against his mouth, smearing wetness all over his mouth and chin. Cobra feels almost dizzy when he lifts his head, panting softly, trying to catch his breath. He hadn’t been able to come up for air.

Jesse stares down the length of his body at him, a fond little smile on his face. “Not bad.”

“Do you regret it?” Cobra licks the wetness off of his lips and swears he sees Jesse shudder.

“No. Not at all.” Jesse grins at him, ruffling his hair. “Condoms in the top drawer.”

Cobra stretches past him to retrieve a condom and Jesse snatches it from him, making a show out of rolling it over Cobra’s cock, stroking him a few times through the latex that Cobra feels like he might fall apart at any second. He knows men who refuse to use condoms because it lessens the sensation but Cobra would clock all of them if he could; Jesse’s safety and security is more important and nothing that he does with Jesse ever feels less than amazing, less than worth it. The latex hardly feels there as he guides himself toward Jesse’s entrance, the lube already on the condom and Jesse’s own natural wetness making the slide inside nice and easy.

Jesse moans, mouths at Cobra’s neck as he works himself in centimeter by centimeter. “That’s so good. I missed the way your dick felt in me.”

Cobra chokes and Jesse laughs, hooking a leg around Cobra’s waist to pull their bodies together faster, no doubt impatient with Cobra’s slow pace. “I missed being with you,” he says, and it’s not quite as dirty as what Jesse said. Could never be, because he just isn’t quite cut out for it. “I like the way it feels when you’re in my arms.”

“Sap.” Jesse pulls him down by the hair, kisses Cobra hard and hungry. “Fuck me.  _ Hard. _ ”

Cobra can’t do that. The pace he sets is slower and softer than anything Jesse would ever want but it’s all he knows and all he can do, his arms slipping under Jesse’s back to hold him close, elbows pressed into the mattress so he can keep his balance. Jesse’s legs are a vice around his hips, heels digging into his back, gripping Cobra’s shoulders so tight it’s like he thinks Cobra is going to get up and leave. As if he could ever. The pressure of Jesse wrapped tight around his cock is secondary to Jesse himself, gasping against Cobra’s kisses, body arching up against him, skin to skin, something they’ve never been able to do before.

Well, they had once, but it was Jesse’s back against Cobra’s chest and Cobra hadn’t been able to see his face, hadn’t been able to kiss him the way he wanted to. But now, he can see it all. Jesse’s flushed cheeks, face damp with sweat, eyes blown wide and dark as he leans back against the pillows, his body fitting so perfectly in Cobra’s arms. When Cobra once said he believed in soulmates, he was talking about Yamato and Noboru, how the three of them fit so perfectly together he could never imagine falling in love with someone else.

He needs to update that. Every kiss between him and Jesse is like fuel for the fire, his body instinctively fitting in against Jesse’s, Jesse’s hips rising to meet the slow, fluid rolls of Cobra’s own. There’s nothing about this that isn’t perfect in its own imperfect way.

Jesse breaks off a kiss and presses his face against Cobra’s shoulder, breath shuddering against him so hard Cobra freezes. “Don’t,” he chokes out, and Cobra’s heart climbs up into his throat. “Don’t you dare fucking stop or I’ll throw you out right now.”

“What’s wrong?” Cobra whispers, almost afraid to speak.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” Jesse kisses his shoulder, a wet and trembling kiss that breaks around a small sob. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

The plea doesn’t fall on deaf ears; Cobra pulls Jesse that much closer to him, presses down into him and whispers in his ear while he makes love to him. The pleasure that builds up in his gut is slow and steady, a low burn that builds slow, liquid heat that courses through his veins. Jesse’s so wet for him that every thrust is easy and smooth and he can hear Jesse’s soft choked moans and sounds around the crying; his legs never loosen, tightening instead.

“Jesse.” Cobra’s voice is low and throaty, Jesse’s name coming out half-strangled because it just feels so good to be here with him, touching him and holding him. “Hold on. Not like this.”

He loops an arm around Jesse’s waist and holds onto him tight, lifting him with strength he knows impresses people, keeping his cock firmly inside of Jesse as he does. He sits back on his own feels so that Jesse is in his lap, still wrapped around him, and now Cobra can hold him like he wants to. Jesse moans against his mouth, gravity pulling him down just a little more, Cobra hitting him a little more deeply with every roll of his hips. He’s strong enough that he can hold Jesse still like this, thrusting up into him while Jesse holds him and just  _ feels. _

It might be cheesy. It might be sappy. Jesse might laugh at him for it, but Cobra wants to take care of him. Jesse is so many hard edges and Cobra loves him for it, but he knows Jesse has blessed him by letting him through those walls to where Jesse is vulnerable and uncertain, even scared, and he just wants to show him how much he cares about him. How Cobra would never, ever think about hurting Jesse no matter what.

“L-let me,” Jesse whispers, a hand slipping between their bodies.

“No.” Cobra shifts again and smacks Jesse’s hand away, an arm braced beneath Jesse’s thighs holding him in place. His free hand settles on Jesse’s mouth, thumb stroking over his clit like he wants, and the way Jesse moans makes him shudder all over. “God, Jesse, just take it all.”

When Jesse kisses him, Cobra can taste the tears on his lips, warm and salty. It’s a softer kiss than he’s used to from Jesse, less fight and more something softer and sweeter, something Cobra can eat up without a second thought. When Jesse’s thighs shake around his waist, he fucks up into him harder, two fingers on his clit and Jesse comes around his cock and against his mouth with a loud cry, fingers digging into Cobra’s shoulders so hard it hurts.

He doesn’t last much longer with Jesse clenching down around him, muscles clinging to every inch of his cock so that moving is hard. He gets in maybe a half dozen sloppy thrusts before his own orgasm makes his brain shut down for a few seconds, holding Jesse all the tighter.

They stay like that for a moment and then Cobra eases Jesse back down onto the bed, disposing of the condom in the trashcan beside the nightstand. He doesn’t know where the bathroom in this place is or he’d get something wipe Jesse down with, but fumbling around in the nightstand— to Jesse’s utter amusement— turns up some wet wipes he can use to help Jesse clean up. Every touch makes Jesse shiver, so sensitive still.

When Cobra lays down next to him, Jesse curls in against his chest, fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck. “You tell anyone I cried and I’ll kill you.”

“Did I hurt you?” Cobra is tired, but his voice is urgent. “If I hurt you—”

“No, you fucking… You’re an idiot, you know that?” Jesse sighs at him, flicks Cobra in the forehead hard enough that he whines. “I’m not used to men treating me like I mean something. My people are an exception. Others in the past look at me, and they don’t see me.”

Cobra knows what Jesse means and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what you’ve suffered. And I understand why it makes you wary around me, but I truly do see you for who you are. You’re my handsome boyfriend, Jesse. You always will be.”

“ _ Handsome, _ ” Jesse mocks. “I’m  _ hot, _ I’m  _ sexy. _ Don’t use flowery words on me.” But the way he smiles makes Cobra think he doesn’t hate it as much as he implies.

“My sexy man,” he tries instead, and even if his face heats up at the words, the way Jesse beams up at him is worth it. “I won’t tell anyone. It means a lot to me that you let me in the way you do when you don’t have to. I’m glad you trust me.”

Jesse hums, tucks his nose against the front of Cobra’s throat. “You’re a good man. You aren’t gonna hurt me. You gonna stay, right? Since it’s so late.”

“Yeah, I’m staying.” Cobra doesn’t think for a second it was an accident that Jesse invited him over so late and even if he wasn’t too exhausted to think about climbing on top of his bike, he would never pass up on the chance to fall asleep with Jesse in his arms. “Go to sleep, Jess. I’ll be right here in the morning when you wake up. Or afternoon, I don’t really mind.”

“Good.” Jesse kisses his throat and then burrows in even closer.

Cobra runs his fingers through Jesse’s hair until he feels Jesse’s breath even out against his skin, smiling a little to himself as he presses a kiss to Jesse’s forehead. He’s glad to be a person in this man’s life, that someone so strong could confide in him and find solace in his arms.


End file.
